Luke
by arkantos99
Summary: A new kid comes to camp his name is Luke He has a major secret and a huge crush
1. Chapter 1

! Get away no more monsters".

I jumped out of the cabinet and sliced an org in half. Poof it turned into dust. Then I ran into my room. I locked the door only one more org left .Bang the door flew down

"I'm here". Said the org

"I got one of you" I said.

I ran but he punched me in the rib. It felt like I broke every bone in my body .I fell. This was it. He raised his sword. Then his sword just melted away. My toy skeleton Sparked and grew my size, about 5'10". He shot blue flames. Whoosh! The org erupted to air.

Who's here now? I said

Creak, stomp, someone was running upstairs. I got my little bronze knife ready. I wondered if I was like an x-man dude. No, no powers. Maybe Lord of the Rings. Wait my _bronze knife Celestial bronze. I _was stupid, Percy Jackson! I'm a demi god! Not that I was happy about this. Maybe I needed to leave home I grabbed my Percy Jackson books. But then it was too late.

I had just remembered the running up stairs I looked at my mom standing in the doorway. She looked ready to faint

"Luke please tell me you broke down that door"

."Mom." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"What is happening mom"? Now she was crying.

"Mom"!

Her crying changed to fear.

"I'm calling Harrison get your sister". I ran across the room and woke up Hannah.

"GET UP"I screamed. She flew out of bed.

"Were leaving."

"You're crazy, at nine 0' four"?

"Hannah listen."

I sprinted back to my room. Ran in the closet got and my under armor backpack got some candy, I into my shiny celestial bronze knife, Percy books, and guide to what monster you see. Then I ran upstairs bushed my messy brown hair. I was two years younger than my sister I was thirteen. The next minute I had changed to jeans and a black saint's jersey. I got on a red jacket.

Hannah, mom, and I ran to the car. We were driving away from home .on the way we stopped twice once at Harrison's house and once… ok we were going up a hill and then I saw two men had two heads. I looked in my guide. Wait four heads and four legs. The hydra!

Harrison it would be nice if you could shoot that thing. Said my mom

Oh right said Harrison.

He got out a rain forest wood bow and arrow and got four arrows on. I was panicked but then I remembered

Wait no I said

But too late, the arrows sailed perfectly going through each and every head

Crap said Harrison

When he realized that were eight heads where going to go up.

Craw said the hydra. Bang it rammed into the car. Me Harrison and Hannah jumped out in time the car flew boom it exploded

Mom no I said. Then my sadness turned to anger. Harrison saw my expression and handed me a sword

Go get it said Harrison. I started running at the hydra. All eight heads lunged at me I cut every one off. Then ran under his legs cut off his tail, flipped on his back, and stabbed the sword through him

What now I teased

I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Harrison, Jacob, Casey, and Brandon Were fighting a ton of automaton and huge gold….

"Harrison take down those Colossi" Ordered Casey. I saw Hannah lying unconscious on the grass where the car had exploded. I remembered my mom. Then I looked at the dead hydra. I grabbed the sword and almost charged. But a rough hand snatched me up. One huge finger flicked my sword away. The hand was tightening its grip. I screamed

"OH CRUD" yelled Harrison he shot at the monster holding me. _ZIT, ZIT, ZIT, ZIT, ZIT, ZIT._The arrow hit him in the face yet bounced harmlessly off. Casey Jacob and Brandon came at the colossus. He swatted them away like flies. An enormous bone hand erupted out of the ground. It punched the colossus and I fell.

"You're safe for now" said Harrison.

"What is happening" I asked as I was hit by a automaton I yelped Jacob slashed the automaton in half

"It's ok just run up to that big house grab your sword". As I picked my sword up noticed a gem I touched it and my sword burst red hot flames cool a fire sword. I ran at a colossus and my instincts took over he lunged his sword imbedded in the ground when I stepped back. I did what could possibly be the stupidest thing. I ran up his hand.

When his sword came up I went up. Flying, I landed on his and almost fell but my sword plunged into his skull or whatever was under his gold coat. I took my sword out of his head. I ran at the big house. When I got there I saw a white horse body it turned around it had a human body

"Hello I'm -."

"Chiron "I said

"Yes impressive. Said Chiron that is Mr. D and this is Emma. I'm the activities director Mr. D helps me and Cat is a camper. Cat was beautiful, she was more than that her brown hair fell down to her lower back her face had no makeup she was just naturally beautiful. Chiron noticed.

"Help Luke find his way around Cat". After the tour was over we talked about schedule. Turns out we had all our classes' together (thank you Chiron). She showed me all the cabins

"Which cabin is yours?" I asked

"Aphrodite" "oh by the way you will stay in Hermes" said Cat

"Hermes is my father? Or is that temporary?" I asked.

"Its temporary" said Cat Harrison ran at us out of nowhere "Luke I thought you'd want this".

Whoa what is it" I asked. "It's the blood and teeth of a hydra Hannah helped me make it" he handed me a bow arrows but instead of arrow heads hydra teeth. On the arrows was green liquid I almost touched it.

"No don't touch that hydra bloods acid!" Exclaimed Cat "no I don't believe it you really killed the hydra!

"Yeah" I hoped I wasn't blushing too badly.

"Well… see you" she smiled and ran off with her friends yeah right no one cool would hang with me twice. She and Harrison went away. I ran to may cabin.

"Hey nice to meet you." said two twins in the doorway. "Determined or not?" said the twins

"What?" I asked "I asked did Hermes claim you" the twins answered.

"Oh um no I guess not." everyone groaned but the shorter twin.

"I'm Conner my brothers Travis" said the younger twin. "Follow me when the horn blows "we talked about monsters, played games, he told me about classes with Chiron, Chariot races, capture the flag, and many more. Finally the conch blew we went towards the dining pavilion. I got food and Serra mist. I was about to chomp the plate I was so hungry, when I saw everybody was putting their best food in the fire they were saying gods names. I figured it must be an offering to the gods.

I put a juicy cluster of grapes to all of the 12 Olympians. I noticed Mr. D had the cluster I gave to Dionysus. I _knew_ he was a god! (Not really). So I sat down with Hannah she was designing a building on a sketch pad it was awesome

"Hannah that's really good"

"Thank you". She exclaimed then she told me every little detail until it was time to go. Chiron announced chariot races in 3 days, and capture the flag tomorrow. When we left dinner we slept. I fell asleep almost instantly, it was all too much too process. I had a nightmare that I was in a forest with tons of swords men. But I fell down a fire pit with a skeleton at the bottom. He handed me a necklace with a skull. When I put it on I turned celestial bronze and the skeleton shot me up on a fire bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning I decided to go in the woods. After all I had a fire sword and acid arrows I was getting some candy when I touched a necklace I looked at the necklace and my stomach did a back flip there was the skull necklace

I pulled it out and studied it. It was gold with a silver skull in the middle and a

Fancy border that looked like cogs. One second later I swear, at least for cabin mates were starring one

Said

"Put it on already". I decided to not but one snatched it away and put it on.

"Dang I thought it was magic" he's skin was not bronze but why…. all four campers starred and woke up others I looked at my hand. Hard cold bronze, Celestial to be exact.

Someone threw a what? A small shovel what the heck, anyway I smacked it. It split into metal shards.

"Holy crap you're the tin man" said someone Hannah pushed her way to me and grabbed my arm she

Started laughing then the whole cabin joined in as I took off the necklace and ran towards the woods I

Did not care where I just wanted away. Just as I reached the woods I heard something rustle and come

Toward me it had a tie die shirt I saw its face it was a mummy. Green mist curled out of its mouth it said

A five-lined poem

_Where evil prevails and all good sinks_

_From clean waters and smelly stinks_

_You'll fight and fight when time is right_

_You won't win or prevail_

_But all will hail the great son of Hades_

Chiron got here just in time to see the skull above my head start glowing

"By the god what is happening" he yelled

"But Chiron when's the time right" I asked

We will see, we will see. Answered Chiron


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to camp everyone starred as I checked out the Hades cabin. Pretty cool just a cabin

With a lava pool. I touched the lava it didn't burn or sting I put my arm in it was a hot tub of lava cool. I heard a knock at the door it was Casey he kicked me back Cat gasped. My face burned not in front of her.

"You little-"Casey yelled.

I right hooked him _HARD _which cut him off. Then grabbed him by the shirt and chucked him 10 yards. He took his magic gravity sword that could manipulate swing power. I ripped my sword viciously snarling and threw on my bronze skin necklace running to the front door and knocking his head in the ground with my impossibly strong skin I smiled slamming his head into the ground over and over again

"no." I said

"This isn't natural" yesss it is said an evil but soothing voice

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD". And that was the last thing I remember before me flying 50, 100, and five hundred feet in the air. I blacked out. My dream was all memory's they flashed in my head my Grover from pre k. A wild bronze boar attacked me I managed to avoid its tusks and finally stab it to death with a wood chip banned because it destroyed the playground. _A satyr not my friend _Said the calm voice.

"No he likes me"

Me straining my muscles to climb the rope "SEE CUPCAKES DO IT LIKE THAT" yelled coach hedge in Leos face in kindergarten at the wilderness school I made it to 2nd grade until a hydra started mauling me. I was only saved by piper a girl I had a crush on for a week. _She's dating and doesn't remember you Jason and Leo are demigods and coach hedge is a satyr their protecting you not being your friend_ said the comforting voice

"But no she..." I trailed off

Going to Colorado. Meeting Thalia the best thing that ever happened to me besides maybe Luke not me, Luke Castilian My best friend that saved me from monsters more than once but even they couldn't improve my behavior I got banned at 5th by a bunch of venomous snakes mass destructed the lockers. Of course I was blamed I had to leave my friends-_but, no. sure they saved you but they hate you. Luke left for Kronos, Thalia is an eternal maiden do you see the pattern, they hate you_.

"But I like them."

"_They don't like you"_

Then it was 6th with Annabeth, Man she was perfect nice and smart, but no I left after a monster sphinx asked me a riddle after I answered the sphinx blew up. I spent all of seventh with Jacob, Brandon, Casey, and Harrison. I could have gotten expelled when I attacked them

"_You did didn't you?" _

"Shut up_"_

Here's the story I was up sprinting threw the halls a bunch of harpies were chasing me saying: come, come, you are dumb we wish to help you, you fat bum. I don't know how I did it but I leapt into the sky and clung on to the ceiling and the harpies ran past. I dropped down but not before I heard my name. Not more monsters! But luckily it wasn't. Or maybe it's unluckily. But anyway it was Brandon and Leo and Nico who I spent the other part of sixth with. They were talking I listened in after determining what room they were in in there with them I later realized was Jacob, Casey, and Harrison were there too but before I burst in and asked why I wasn't invited when I heard coach hedge. He would never come unless it was serious.

It was serious I heard coach hedge telling Jacob, Brandon, and Casey. That they were half-bloods. I was confused no one had accents then they yelled Harrison pulled down his pants. ah nasty I thought

"You're a sheep!" Casey roared and everyone erupted into nervous laughter. Then it all clicked demi gods, half-bloods, monsters, piper, Annabeth, All my friends, satyrs, My Life all seemed so connected now it made sense they didn't like me.

"No" I whispered. But I had to listen again

"Outside" Nico said "can't you hear?" I dashed but ran head first into a tall blond guy with lots of eyes which kind of scared me but I was used to it.

"You weren't supposed to see that" he said as the harpies grabbed my arms "Get- no- Stop-"I grumbled and whacked one. I started rampaging and bashing skulls. Punch, kick, crush, stomp, side step, bash, roll, duck, trip, fall down, bleed. A harpy stuck its claws in my back.

"Ahhhg" I screamed in pain. I fought to keep conscious,

"NO" screamed Nico.

"I ... I- I didn't mean to" argues said

"LUKE" yelled the frantic voice of Piper. I blacked out seeing all my friends staring sadly, pipers beautiful face red from tears, and coach hedge saying "no! Now I'm left with only you cupcakes". The blond haired dudes' eyes glowed purple. Even then I knew he was wiping my memory of that night.

_You see they don't love you I do_

"And you are"

_Loki_


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up. My head was killing me my arm was broken. It's splintered from Casey's gravity sword. I reached for my back pack and got some ambrosia then I realized there were voices all around me. I opened my eyes in a bed. Like a hospital bed. "No one could survive something like that" said a doctor "it's like his mind is rebuilding itself". My back pack was missing so was my fire sword. But then my heart stopped I saw a man sitting in a chair with full Viking gear.

The scary thing is I recognized him. It was Loki unmistakably Loki. Yet I don't know who Loki is. He smiled on me. The doctor walked out. "Hey you recognize me" he said.

"Yeah but how" I said

"Well you would need to perfectly see through the mist and have a pretty developed mind to feel the aura of a Norse god" said Loki

"My head kills" I thought out loud.

"Have some ambrosia young Hero"

Hero what's he talking about? I decided not to ask because everything was going very well for a demigod. But it was killing me. "Hero" I questioned

"I have a task for you" said Loki

"I'm listening" I said.

"You have to kill the man who is making your friends turn" said Loki. "You were right they do love you but I noticed someone manipulating there mind and I know its Thor or Odin" Loki said.

"But isn't Loki the god of trickery" I countered. "If I was tricking you would I have kept you alive?" said Loki. He had a point. "Ok what do you want me to do about this" I ask "kill him" said Loki. "I don't kill" I said firmly. "Then your friends will kill you. You almost died. I don't have the power to heal you again it's up to you. I can't choose your destiny only you can hero but I can help no more. IT'S ALL UP TO THIS." He twirled his finger and pointed at my heart. "Follow it" BAMF. I felt my stomach lurch. Suddenly I was on a giant cliff overlooking the sea. It was comforting to stare into my uncle's domain. Too bad I hate the sea ha. I have been scared of water ever since 6th freaking grade. My mom took me and Hannah on a canoeing trip and I almost drown but that's another story. Ok anyway I'm not off to a decent start. No place to stay. No place to go. I don't even know where I'm going. But I have a goal kill Odin and then kill Thor.


End file.
